Fallen
by Sakura Usagi
Summary: G for the moment though it will escalate, have you ever wondered why the chosen are chosen? this fic may have the answer
1. The chosen

Written by: Sakura Usagi Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the vampire Slayer it belongs to Joss Whedon, David Greenburg, Upn, the WB, and lots of other people whom I do not know, by the same right I do not own any of the Harry potter characters nor the story. This is for entertainment purposes only and no money is being made from it. A.N.:Please as always read and review. This has sporadic updates so be forewarned  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Prologue  
  
There are people in life who are chosen. Ordained for something greater, something more. How is it that the chosen are.chosen? Is it random, a name brought from a hat? No regard to whether those chosen can bear the weight set upon their shoulders? No, the chosen are chosen because of their choices and actions. They are not so much chosen as asked. Asked by the trials they face in life and the way they deal with them.  
There are hundreds of thousands of dimensions in which people; sentient beings choose their fate. Each person chosen is gifted with an entire life, from birth to death. Some live, long lives, others are cut off as children, or at their peak. For each person it is different. They share something in common though, each being at the time of their death does not go on to heaven, or hell, or what might have awaited them. Instead their souls- and sometimes their bodies- are redirected. The older souls are given life anew. Starting from the beginning. The younger souls often bring their bodies as well as souls.  
Some remember their past lives. Whether it be an intense feeling of de ja vu, or serial dreaming. Some may have had inherent abilities in their past lives, at times they surface in their new life. Prophetic dreaming, like the Slayer Buffy Summers possessed was a gift of her line in her first life. The younger souls are literally dropped into a new dimension. They bear the scars of how they died. Remembering little or nothing about themselves they live lives within months, remembering their life never lived during consciousness and perhaps remembering their past life through dreams. For all intensive purposes each and every person is chosen. Their lives serve a purpose, each different. All needed. That is where, and why our story begins. 


	2. Waking up

Part One  
  
Willow could hear voices speaking above her; she was in the hospital. She could tell because there was that faintly sterile smell of stiff cotton sheets. What she could hear however were voices. Talking. "Coming to.know who.happened before.think she's." and then suddenly Willow's eyes fluttered open. Things were blurry for a long moment, but then everything cleared. She was lying in a bed; it looked like one of those old war hospital wards. Surrounding her were several people. To her left was an older man; his blue eyes seemed even brighter behind the masses of white hair that fell around him. He seemed the kindliest of the group. Next to him was another older woman, her hair was pulled up in a bun of sorts and a witch's hat adorned her head. You could tell she was older, her skin had that old people look, but the crinkles around her eyes and mouth suggested she smiled rather than frowned. At the foot of the bed was a man adorned in black. Black.robes that sort of flowed around him like water. He was pale, pale as she was-and that was saying something- he had dark eyes and his shoulder length black hair looked like it was sorely in need of a washing. His dark eyes seemed suspicious and very un-inviting. Next to him was a giant of a man. He took up the entire left side of the bed, he looked nice though. His thick dark hair tangles up in it gave him sort of.ranger kinda look. And he -unlike Mr.-I-wear-only-black-cause-it-matches-my-eyes- and-hair had a smile on his face. But there were definitely things wrong here. Like where was Angel, or Gunn, or Fred, or Xander and Andrew? Why was she not in a normal hospital? And why, was everyone dressed in robes? It was the older man that spoke first. "Hello there ms." "Rosenberg.my name is Willow Rosenberg." His blue eyes opened in surprise for a moment before he recovered and turned to the pointy-hat-ed lady. "Minerva, would you be so kind as to fetch Professor McClay and bring her here?" The woman's eyes narrowed for a moment before she agreed and strode off to find Professor McClay. The name sounded so familiar. It was on the tip of Willow's tongue. It brought vague memories of sunny golden hair and soft blue eyes. But when she concentrated it all disappeared. "Ms.Rosenberg, do you know where you are?"  
"No, I really don't. I don't know any of you people either." The statement was made rather hesitantly and this time it was not the elder man who spoke but the man clothed in black. "You do realise that lying will get you nowhere?" Willow's eyes narrowed and she sat up in the bed her chin jutting out ever so slightly.  
"I'm not lying you arrogant pig. I don't know what in the heck in going on, I mean; all that I remember is my name. I don't know how I got into this bed, or who you people are or where the heck I am. And I would not accuse me of lying! It tends to irritate me!" The outburst was vehement and punctuated by leaning forward almost imperceptibly with every word. As soon as the outburst had finished Minerva-the lady with the pointed hat- walked back into the room followed by a younger woman. She had sunny-golden hair pulled behind her in a small ponytail; thin silver-wire glasses perched on her nose and eyes the color of the summer skies. And as soon as she saw Willow sitting in the bed her eyes got the size of saucers, her skin went from a rich honey, to an ashen pale and she uttered a soft whisper before falling to the ground like a sack of potatoes. "Willow?" 


	3. Explanations

Part Two  
  
Tara Mc Clay had lived an astonishing life. She had lost her mother at a young age, and been emotionally abused by her father and taught that she was part demon. She had gone to college at Sunnydale University. She had fallen in love with a wonderful beautiful woman, who was also possibly one of the strongest witches to walk the earth. She had lost her mind, been given it back, faced off against a hell goddess, and watched as her lover had brought her best friend back from the dead. She had lost the love of her life to a dark magic addiction and then gotten her back. She had been killed during a murder attempt on one of her friends' lives. She had hair that was the color of honey and bright blue eyes that were the color of summer skies. She should have been dead and gone forever. But she wasn't. No, in fact she had been living at Hogwarts for almost four years. She taught muggle studies. She had been brought up by a mother two younger sisters, and three older brothers. Her father worked at the ministry of magic, and every Friday he brought home a piece of honeydukes chocolate for each of his children. She had been taught at Hogwarts, her wand was seven inches. Willow tree, hair of unicorn at the center. Quite swishy, wonderful for charm work. She had worn glasses since the age of three. She had two birthmarks one above her left breast and one in the identical spot on her back. She remembered a girl named Buffy who had died to save the world. Twice. Sound confusing? Not as confusing as the reality was. Tara knew she had died. She had been alive during Voldemort's reign of terror, though too young to truly understand it. She had the scar from Warren as well as a scar on her left thigh. It was from when Jamie-her youngest sister- had fallen out of a tree. Tara had caught her, but gashed her thigh on a nearby fence. To have both was impossible. But it was true. She had fallen through the proverbial cracks and ended up in this world. The world that now held Willow Rosenberg. Oh, she looked older than Tara remembered. Her hair was longer, her face more sculpted. But it was still the same Willow that she had loved. But the Tara that Willow had known, and the Tara she was now. They were two different people. They shared some of the same habits, she stuttered when she became too nervous and was shy. But she wasn't in love with Willow. Not really, a part of her wanted to leap up and throw herself into the red head's arms. But it was a tiny part, one that longed for companionship. A piece that still longed for the love that she had known. She was glad to see Willow. They had been more than lovers, they had been friends. First, last and always. It was strange though, to see someone from her previous life here. She had passed out for a brief moment at seeing Willow. But she was perfectly calm and composed now. It didn't matter anyway. Willow didn't remember her. They wouldn't know if she would remember anything until later tonight. Until she dreamt. She might remember her previous life. Then again, she might not. Willow had arrived not much differently than Tara had. She had fallen through a ceiling. Granted Tara had fallen through the ceiling in Dumbledore's office. He had smiled kindly, asked her what she was doing on the floor assisted her in getting up and brought her down to the infirmary. Willow had fallen through Snape's ceiling. Tara did not even want to know how he had reacted. Severus always took things so.seriously.personally too. He would believe-without a shadow of doubt- that Willow had fallen through his ceiling on purpose. That she had done it just to irk him. It was going to be funny seeing those two in action. Severus would bully her, and Willow. Well, Willow hadn't backed down from a fight in a very long time. Such were the nature of Tara's thoughts as she lay on a bed in the Hogwarts infirmary. Really she didn't need to be there. Okay, she had hit her head rather badly when she fainted but madam Pompfrey had taken care of that quite easily. Which meant that she really should get back to her office so she could hide from Albus. School had gotten out less than a week ago. She was still adapting to not having something explode in the hall, not having to put out detentions and not having to roam the halls at night. It seemed so lonely without the student body. But then Tara acted like this every year. So when she swung her legs over the bed and met Madam Pomfrey's 'oh no you don't' she was faced with arguing the nurse down. She definitely did not need to stay in this bed. All she had done was hit her head and lose consciousness for a few minutes. She was fine and was going back to her office and she was not running away from Willow. Nope. Who? Tara Mc Clay run away from a potentially awkward position? Only every chance she had. So she would go back to her office and grade away until either Albus came in to talk with her or Minerva came to bring her to Albus to talk to her. It was inevitable. But that didn't mean she had to like it.  
  
In the end Tara had been right. She had arrived at her office-with adjoining quarters- to find Albus waiting. She let out a small sigh and then walked into the room. I was filled with all sorts of muggle things. On the far wall was a poster of the inside of a telephone. On her desk was a CD player. She had taken the batteries out because whenever they were in the only song it would play was blue moon. A crashed television set was placed in another corner. And Albus was definitely waiting for her, so much for grading those O.W.L.s "Ah Tara, I was wondering when you would be returning." Tara smiled bemusedly before inviting him into her quarters. It was just.difficult to stay angry with Albus; he took everything in stride with such good nature. After pouring two butter beers she sat down in an armchair adjacent to Albus' and waited for him to ask the inevitable. That was, ask about Willow. Oh she definitely didn't want to be having this conversation. "Okay Albus, we both know why you're here.well I think I do. Just ask me." Tara trailed off and a twinkle filled Albus' eyes. "Ah yes, Tara. did you know the young woman-Willow I believe she said- before?" Tara hung here head slightly, here darting back and forth nervously.  
"Well.y-yes, Willow and I were.close. I t-think I've told you about h- her before. W-we were lovers you see.I died in her arms." "Ah yes, I believe I remember that conversation, we will set her up in a room not too far away from everyone. Perhaps near you?"  
"T-that's fine. Once her memory comes back.if her memory comes back I'll try to explain how we are possibly here." "Quite." 


	4. Remembering

Part Three  
  
Willow fell asleep under crisp cotton sheets listening to the music of crickets. And she dreamed a dream and remembered. She remembered Ira Rosenberg from whom she inherited her vibrant red hair; she remembered Xander and Jesse. Summer days and elementary school. And when she woke up, it was with tears on her face and tears for what she had left behind fresh on her face. While Madam Pompfrey was sleeping she got up out of bed and left the infirmary to wander the halls. It was there that she saw him again. He had been one of the people who had crowded around her when she had woken up. The man who ran this establishment said that his name was Severus, Severus Snape. He was at the far end of the hall looking out through a moonlit window. He was handsome, in an intense odd sort of way.  
She could see his profile from where she stood. His nose while hooked gave his face definition and his hair, that some people might describe as greasy was just rather. shiny. He was tall and from the way he held himself Willow imagined him to be muscular under his robes. But for all that he looked about as miserable as a person could be, he seemed so sad. And though for some reason she instinctively knew she shouldn't Willow's empathy which was always in overdrive clicked into hyper drive. She wanted to erase the way he looked. And just where in the hell did that come from? Okay, yes he did look rather unhappy. And yes, Willow was always doing things like this.or she thought she was.she remembered having Xander stay the night at her house three or four days a week until they hit puberty because she was afraid that he would run away like he had when they were nine. But wait! That wasn't possible, when she was nine she had lived in Liverpool with her uncle after her fathers' death by he-who-must-not-be- named. Willow frowned how was this possible. How was she possible? And what was she doing at Hogwarts? How had she gotten here?  
Her hands reached up to her temples and clutched there. She had woken up here.how? Why couldn't she remember anything after her ninth birthday? No wait, her tenth eleventh.the memories collided with each other and Willow fell to the floor screaming, her hands still clutched at her temples. She didn't see Snape whip around, his face filled with confusion as he ran towards her and by the time he had scooped her up from the ground and was working his way towards the infirmary, she had lost consciousness.  
  
Dumbledore was there waiting by the time Snape arrived. He hadn't the stamina to carry her across the entire campus so instead she was floating midair as he hurriedly pushed her along. Madam Pompfrey took her quietly to her bed and gave her a potion for a dreamless sleep. All the while clucking about people getting out of their beds at all hours of the night when they should be resting. "Severus what happened?"  
"Willow.-How do I know her name?" Dumbledore looked back at where willow was now sleeping. "How indeed?" 


	5. Understanding

Part Four  
  
Willow slept for three more days. Madam Pompfrey was forced to feed her intravenously and while direly wanting to send her to St.Mungo's was persuaded against it by Professor Dumbledore. When Willow did come to, she was rather confused. Her name was Willow Rosenberg. She had grown up in Sunnydale Ca., over top of a hellmouth and had parents who she saw rarely. She had become a powerful witch, dated a vampire, saved the world half a dozen times and nearly destroyed it. Being poisoned by Wolfram and Hart had killed her.  
Her name was Willow Rosenberg. Her mother had died in bringing her to life and her father was killed at the hands of Lord Voldemort when she was nine. She had lived in Liverpool with her father's brother Martin and had attended Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. She had fallen in love with one of her classmates .a boy with a hooked nose and shiny hair. She had vowed to destroy any dark wizards and became an Auror for that exact purpose.  
Willow's eyes widened and then she forced them shut. Deep breaths. In, out, in, out. Erk! It wasn't working. She knew that her memories couldn't possibly both be real! It. Was. Impossible!!! Willow sat up in bed and put one hand against her forehead. Think. She had to think rationally. Where was she? Well, that was an easy one. She was at Hogwarts. At that comment from herself Willow nearly panicked. While one side of her felt completely at ease, the other was running about screaming within her head. She brushed a stray lock of dark red hair beneath her hair and nearly jumped out of her skin when a calm voice said. "Well at least some things don't change, you used to do that all the time." Willow sat up a little straighter and then opened her eyes to see a blonde woman both of her arguing sides knew. Summer-sky blue eyes and blonde hair came to her with a name, Tara.  
"Tara?" Willow's face lit up with happiness. Well sort of weird happiness. She got a flash of images, faces and names, and voices flashing across her mind as quick as lightning. "Y-you should be with the one you love." A hesitant smile. "I am." "Y-you mean?" another flash "I was lost, but you found me." Another flash. "Things break apart, they break apart so bad" flash "can't you just be kissing me now?" flash a bullet, the window breaking Tara's eyes filled with confusion "Baby what happened to your shirt?" flash a shy smile flash a warm body Willow's hands reached up to her temples. Another flash two girls in jeans and t-shirts. "Hi, I'm Willow." The other girl smiled softly "M-my name's Tara, Tara McClay. Flash. Two girls running down the hall late at night, both stifling giggles flash sitting on the train back home. "Tara?" "Yeah Will?" "We'll be best friends forever right?" flash an eagle owl swooping through the window with a hastily penned note. "Willow, I need to talk to you h-he got mum" flash Tara crying as Willow hugged her, Willow murmuring reassurances that everything would turn out all right while her eyes hardened flash a mischievous grin flash As suddenly as they had started the images stopped.  
Willow's vision swam for a brief moment before the Hogwarts infirmary came back into focus. "Tara?" "Yes Willow." "What was that?" Tara met her eyes and after a long moment let out a sentence that hung in the air like fog.  
"Do you believe in Fate?"  
  
Willow now sat in the headmaster's office looking at Tara while they waited for professor Dumbledore. He had told them to go up to his office. Willow hadn't seen him yet, just heard his voice. So now both of them were in Dumbledore's office. Tara sitting in one of the chairs and Willow leaning against the far wall. She didn't think anything strange was going on but she felt naked, she had woken up in muggle clothes without her wand. She wanted to know how she had gotten here, as neither of the two voices who had disagreed on everything here except for the fact that Tara's name was Tara and her own name was Willow had an answer. She heard the door open and in walked Dumbledore, an instant after her mind registered him as Professor Dumbledore former transfiguration teacher and Headmaster of Hogwarts another array of images cascaded upon her. "Ms.Rosenberg?" "Yes sir?" welcome to Hogwarts. Your mother would have been proud" flash "Professor Dumbledore I have to go to St.Mungo's! Please sir! It's well.you- know-who! He's gotten Tara's mum! She needs me!" A serious expression crossed Dumbledore's face as he walked towards his office. "Yes, indeed. Come along then," flash "Glad to see both you and Ms. McClay are back to school." "Yes we are, but sir?" "Yes?" "I don't think I'm going to need that appointment with Professor Mcgonagall any longer, I'm going to become an Auror." "And when did you decide that exactly?" A hardened expression crossed Willow's face "When he took my father away first, and then when he made Tara cry." Flash "Willow!" "Yes!?" "Hurry and get to the potters, I've just received word, he's gotten Lily and James!" Willow watched as her vision ran again and saw that Dumbledore had sat down at his desk.  
"Dumbledore.what is happening to me?" He steepled his fingers and looked straight at her. "Willow, do you believe in fate?" "Tara has asked me the same thing, all I want to know is how the heck I got to Hogwarts, why I can't find my wand and why the heck anytime I see a person around here I get flashes if my past!?"  
"Well.going one question at a time. You arrived at Hogwarts by falling through Severus' ceiling." Willow's eyes widened. "It's impossible to apparate inside Hogwarts."  
"Well I never said that you apparated, simply that you had fallen through the ceiling. The reason you can't find your wand is because, to put it simply, you've never had one. You arrived in muggle clothing because that is all you have ever worn. And the reason you get flashes of your past whenever you see a person is because, you are living that past." Willow's started out a sentence "well.but.I mean.with the.and..how." each word was punctuated with a random arm movement and she slumped down into a chair. "Why did you want to know whether or not I believed in fate?"  
"Because in both your and Tara's cases it would seem that fate has decided to use you for its whims. It would explain the reason you fell through ceilings and the reason for your double memories." Willow looked over at Tara. "So you have memories of that other place.that other world?"  
"Yes, and we were.f-fairly I-intimate there." At Tara's blushed face Willow flushed. It was another moment before Willow responded. "I.you died in my arms.I think I understand now." She stood up quietly and looked at Dumbledore. "Do I have an account at Gringotts, I'm rather uncomfortable being without a wand and I'd like to get some robes." Dumbledore nodded once. "You should have an account at Gringotts, as Tara did when she arrived here. "You can go to Diagon Alley as soon as you please."  
"Thank-You." And with that Willow turn and walked out of the room and down the stairs. She had an intense need to just walk around for a few days. It was so strange being here, she remembered lessons at Hogwarts and Midnight adventures and yet the stones beneath her feet were new and strange to her. As t was she didn't see anyone else in the hall until she ran into them. Or rather him. Severus Snape. She could tell who it was as soon as she bumped into him and though she knew she shouldn't look at him she subconsciously lifted her eyes to meet his so that she could apologize. As soon as she several things happened. His eyes widened and recognition bloomed in them. Her cheeks flushed and the memories cascaded down on her. "Do you see that boy over there? Sirius Black, do you think he's cute?" Tara turned to Willow asking anxiously. "I dunno, he's allright I suppose, just not my type. He's such a showoff" as the words left her mouth Willow's eyes rested instead upon a boy sitting further away, his dark hair covering his face flash "Why do you fancy Sirius Tara, he's so cruel, he and James. They're both so purposely cruel towards people." A sly smile "Severus Snape you mean?" Willow's widened and a heated flush covered her cheeks. Flash "have you heard, rumor has it Severus joined the death eaters." flash Dumbledore's solemn face "Severus Snape has come to us, he has turned against the dark lord though he once followed him." flash Severus Snape sitting out by the lake in his seventh year, reading a book. Flash Snape smiling towards Willow's direction the images ended and Willow's eyes widened. She swallowed almost audibly. "S-sorry about that Severus.I should go" As she rushed off Willow didn't hear Snape's response.  
"Wait Willow.are you allright?" 


	6. Settling In

Part Five  
  
After a few days Willow settled into the routine at Hogwarts. Sometimes all of the teachers were there, sometimes they weren't. Dumbledore, Snape and Mcgonagall were three who were out and about the most. This left Willow with the prospect of spending time all on her lonesome, or with one of the many teachers who were still at Hogwarts. Her first choice was Tara; they had been best friends since their first year and .close from elsewhere. But Tara was often out and about as well. Willow was still on the mend from coming from wherever she had been. She was still weakened; Dumbledore said it was likely an aftereffect of her death and rebirth here. Tara had had to wait a month until she had recovered from the gunshot wound that had killed her in the other world. It was so strange to think of that other place. She had lived an entire life from beginning to end there and then ended up here.  
It was purely impossible, an anomaly in the system. And yet not so, because Tara was here and there too. But her memories of that other place were fading. When she had first woken up both sides of her had been so strong but now the half of her that was in this.world dimension, whatever was the stronger. True the half that had resided in Sunnydale and America was still there. But unlike before when it had argues every detail it was now usually silent. Dimming. It was more comfortable this way. She didn't have to think about the way that her memories constructed, never actually taking place. But that's not true! Her mind was yelling out at her. On her neck she still had the faint scar from where Harmony had attacked her the beginning of her freshman year of college, and then on her left arm she had burn marks from when she burnt her arm on the stove at her Uncle's house. It should have been impossible for both to be there, but it wasn't! If nothing else it was proof. She sighed and thought of giving up trying to bend her mind about living in a place void of the magic she had seen since she could see. She pushed back the thoughts and as she did so ran into Tara.  
"Willow, I was looking for you." "What for?"  
"Well I'm going up to Diagon Alley today, I wanted to know if you'd like to come along." Willow's eyes widened in relief, She had been waiting a week for some else to have the need to go up there. She had needed to go desperately, she needed a new wand, robes and some other things. And Dumbledore had said she had to ready herself for this autumn. She hadn't liked the way he had said that. For the last few years there had been no permanent D.A.D.A. Teacher and Dumbledore had barely been able to get Moody to come. Prospects were not looking good. And. crap! Oh he was not going to dump this on her. She was an Auror, one of the best at the ministry. She was not a babysitter for children and she sure as hell wasn't a teacher. Okay so she had scored best on her Dark Arts O.W.L. and on her D.A.D.A. N.E.W.T. she had been given almost the highest possible score. But that was no excuse; Dumbledore was not going to make her a teacher. She didn't do well under pressure.okay that was a lie. She did well under pressure or she never would have become an Auror. But stage Fright, oh yes she did have that. Willow could have faced down Voldemort himself and his dark armies and not flinched but put her in front of a group of people where she had to think coherently or speak. Well that was another story.  
She sighed; she'd need to look over books up at Diagon Alley. Once Dumbledore had made his mind up there was nothing that could change it. Great, just great. When she realised she still hadn't responded to Tara she smiled and answered. "Yeah, Diagon Alley sounds great." "Oh, well I was gonna go up later today, I think the headmaster wanted to see you first."  
"To Dumbledore it is then. I'll meet you back here in say, .an hour?" "A hour works." Willow turned and trudged towards the headmaster's office. "Peppermint pastries" The stone gargoyle leaped aside and Willow mounted the stairs. She knocked, once politely and then entered quietly. Dumbledore had been looking at something but looked up at the door when she entered. "Ah Willow, Tara found you then?"  
"Yes she did." "Well then, do sit down. I presume you know why you're here?"  
"I have an idea." "Well then, do you accept?"  
"I still can't believe you want me to teach. I mean I do well in front of people. The only reason I didn't fail my O.W.L.S or N.E.W.T.S was because we had curtained rooms." "We need you Willow." At the sincerity in his voice Willow's eyes shocked to him.  
"Why is that?" "Have you not wondered why it is that I asked Alastor Moody to teach here last year? Do you not remember which student comes to this school Willow?"  
"Harry Potter." The boy that lived, yadda yadda yadda. That was the reason that Dumbledore wanted her to teach? To protect him? It made sense of course, and why she hadn't thought of it earlier was not at all present. "Then you do want me to teach here sir?" "Yes I do. As it is, the ministry of Magic refuses to believe that Voldemort has returned. We must do whatever we can to make sure that the dark lord does not rise again. Part of that is to keep Harry safe until he finds out."  
"Then the order of the Phoenix has been resurrected sir?" "Yes, I had hoped it would not be needed but alas."  
"And you said 'when he finds out'.Do you mean to tell me that you haven't told him yet, about how it all will end." "No, I haven't there hasn't truly been a time for it yet." Though inside Willow was in turmoil there was no outward expression. She simply nodded.  
"Well, I should go.Tara and I are going up to Diagon Alley." As she exited Dumbledore's study quietly she was all too aware of his sardonic self-depreciating smile.  
  
There are people in the world that are chosen. They may never know it, but they are. For a purpose. Some are chosen to be warriors of truth and good and light. But there are others that are chosen as well. Chosen for a different purpose. They are chosen to be something more. They rarely ever know of the purpose that they are chosen for. There are other people in life. Those never ordained for anything greater than the world that they face each day. But they deserve more. They the ones who are dealt a sour hand in life and are never truly able to rise above it. Those chosen for a different purpose than protecting the world they live in often have a deeper strength. Nothing that could ever be gauged, but something that is too valuable to ever be wasted. They are the healers of the world. They are able to love even the darkest souls, to find truth where others would despair. Their capacity for love is their strength. For them life is an opportunity waiting to be fulfilled.  
  
"They have arrived?"  
"Yes, it will soon begin." "Let us hope that this way everything will not herald the darkness as it once did." 


	7. Run in at the owlery

Part Six  
  
Though Willow and Tara had arrived at the Alley together they had not stayed as such. Tara had needed only a few potion ingredients and had excused herself after attaining them. Willow could have left then but she did have errands to run. So while Tara headed back to the castle Willow set out first for Ollivander's. Mr.Ollivander was much as she remembered him from when she had gotten her first wand. Her first wand had been six inches of oak tree, unicorn hair at its core. Her second wand was rather different. Twelve inches of cherry wood, with dragon heartstring at its core. She paid for the wand and headed out for Gringotts. Though she had had enough money on her to buy her wand for anything else she hadn't enough money. She ventured down to her vault which-to her relief-was still filled as it was in her memory. She left the bank her pockets relatively heavier. Her second stop of the day was Madam Minch's robe shop. That was where much of the bulk of her money was spent. She bought robes in several different colors, as well as a dark green velvet cloak for the winter. She also bought two different dress robes. One was also dark green and the other was a deep blue. The day seemed to fly by. Willow purchased a new cauldron and all of the potion ingredients needed for simple spells as well as some for spells she kept in her arsenal in case something impromptu happened. She bought two animals as well. The first was a beautiful owl, it was large and a snowy owl, but she was magnificent. She named her Eiko, because it seemed to fit. The other animal was a cat; it was really no more than a kitten. A calico whom she named Caesar. While she could easily carry Eiko in her cage Caesar was a bit more of a challenge, though after a few minutes he decided he liked sitting in her shoulder, claws digging in for grip. Although she had other errands to run Willow spent the most time inside one of her most favorite places. Flourish and Blotts. Because she would be teaching Defense against the Dark arts-a prospect that still filled her with more than a little terror-it was there that she lingered the most, picking out half a dozen titles to look over which she purchased at the front register.  
It was nearly twilight when Willow finally returned to the school. Because she had now been officially instated as a teacher she would be residing in the quarters near the dark Arts classroom. Though Willow disliked having only one exit-other than the window-available to her the quarters were quite nice. It was like a small apartment really, well an extraordinarily small apartment but one none the less. There was a medium sized room, it could be made up as a living room, but chances were it would become a study. To the left from that room was a private bath and to the right was the bedroom. The bedroom had a bed, curtains on the windows, two bureaus and a small vanity. The bedspread and curtains were both white. She would have to go out and buy proper curtains and bed sheets; she remembered how cold the castle got in the winter. She took out the robes she had bought that day and put them into the bureaus, her cloak and both of the dress robes were hung up in her closet. Eiko's cage was put in the closet and the owl flew around the room a few times before perching on one of the bureaus. All of the books were piled on the bed, which Willow plopped down on. Gods she was exhausted. She looked over at Eiko and sighed, the owl did need to be brought up to the owlery, she changed from the muggle clothing she had been wearing into a pair of pyjamas and her robe, tied her hair back with a ribbon and got the bird to perch on her arm as the two of them headed up to the owlery.  
It was there that she ran into Snape. He was-as always- in black. Willow swore to herself. Of course she had to run into Severus Snape. The one person who could really throw her off stride and make her feel like she was fifteen again. And he was wearing black. Did he even own another color? Not that it didn't look good one him of course-Willow shook her head. She wasn't going to let those thoughts go any further. But really she had all the luck. There were half a dozen other teachers here, and could she run into any of them? No. She had to run into her unrequited love. Great Just peachy. He raised one eyebrow inquiringly and his voice was filled with venom when he asked the question. "And why are you out and about at these hours Willow?" Willow fought not to strangle him, she also fought not to kiss him right there.  
"I don't think it really concerns you, now does it Severus? We're both adults here." "Ah yes, but Dumbledore did tell me to be on the look out for anything out of the norm and you are a guest here."  
"Well I'm sure bringing an owl to the owlery isn't too strange and I'm not a guest anymore." "And just what is that supposed to mean?"  
"Well Dumbledore offered me the Dark Arts position, and I accepted." She could see his face tighten and his eyes cool. It gave her a perverse kind of pleasure while making her heart ache. He sneered at her. "Then I suppose you'll be staying here for while." As he made his retreat Willow started grumbling to herself. Why couldn't she fall for a normal guy? One who wasn't so damn infuriating? It had been a beautiful day, the summer air a little humid but not too bad. It had been sunny and she had been able to go shopping and now it was ruined. Well not exactly ruined but Severus just put a damper on everything. And just what the hell did she see him? He was mean, obnoxious, smug, self-centered, rude, acidic, argumentative and she still liked him! Willow reached the owlery and let Eiko go find herself a perch and headed back down to her room still thinking about him. Okay he was obnoxious, there was helping that one. Smug, well she would throw him off his high horse. Self-centered, that could easily be dealt with. Rude, and acidic well they could be taken care of later. Argumentative.well Willow really couldn't yell at him for that one. She was argumentative as well; she was just better at being subtle about it and then better at arguing. Oh the rows she and her uncle had gotten in once she hit puberty. It was amusing though, her uncle had shown her the art of arguing, and he was a wizarding lawyer.  
Willow sighed. She had never really understood men. They were so damn complicated, and you had to be so careful with their egos. It was pathetic. And Severus.well she just had to fall for the complicated ones now didn't she?  
  
Some people can never really find happiness. Not on their own. They are the people who have never truly known happiness. They are brought up cruel viscous people, and take it out on others. And have it taken out on them. Alone they could never become anything more than the bitter individuals that they have grown to be but given a chance they can become more. They can grow past the bleakness that has taken root in their hearts. Bleakness they must fight with every breath. They aren't chosen. But they need love. Need a simple kindness to survive, without it they become nothing more than the dark bitter, people filled with hatred that they once hated.  
  
Tara looked at Dumbledore. "We're leaving tomorrow then?" His usually twinkling eyes were serious. "Yes. You know of course that Willow has been a member of the order since the day she could have been. She will be a given a serious mission."  
"You think that she is ready then?" "Yes I do. In the past, Willow has shown great tenacity under fire. She is known throughout the ministry as one of their best aurors. She will be a key element of this plan." Tara nodded.  
"Allright, I trust your judgment, do you want me to tell her tonight, or do you want to see her." "It would be best if you told her tonight." 


End file.
